


The Future and Back

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 24_times, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wormhole mishap gives Sam and Jack a peek at their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future and Back

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "24_times" table one, prompt #12 "the time was right"

As Daniel and Teal'c disappeared through the Stargate, the crate of artifacts carried between them, Sam glanced at the rapidly-darkening sky.

"Sir?" she said. "We should really get going before this storm hits."

Jack didn't move from his spot beside the DHD. "Yeah, but look, Carter! No trees!"

He could hear the smile in her reply, "Yes, sir."

Reluctantly, Jack turned and started up the stone steps, just as fat raindrops began to fall and thunder rumbled overhead. Lightning flashed a hundred yards off, and the following thunder was nearly deafening.

"It's more powerful than Earth lightning, sir!" yelled Sam.

"I can see that!" Jack replied.

Another bolt struck, much closer, and their ears popped with the thunder.

Jack grabbed Sam's elbow. Just as a third lightning bolt struck, they stepped through the wormhole— and stopped short.

The 'Gate room was deserted.

"Carter...?"

"I've got nothing, sir."

A door opened, and Jack put a hand to his P90, only to find himself face-to-face with... himself?

The man certainly _looked_ like Jack, except for the blue eyes that widened in surprise when he saw them. He started, yelping loudly and dropping the book he had been reading. "Holy Hannah!"

"Jake! What's wrong!?" A woman raced in after him— except for her long braid and brown eyes, she could have been Sam's double. "Oh, for cryin' out loud!"

"Okay," said Jack. " _Somebody_ start explaining! Alternate reality, mind control... What?"

"Time travel," said the woman. "Welcome to the future."

"A.J.!" said the man, Jake. "The timeline!"

She snorted. "Please. She's already figured it out."

Confused, Jack looked at his second-in-command, who swallowed hard. "Sir, I think they're ours."

"Ours, as in...?"

"Yes, sir."

Jake held out his hand. "Dr. Jacob Daniel O'Neill, at your service."

His companion saluted. "Colonel Amanda Janet O'Neill." She paused. "Great to see you. Now, we send you back."

"You can do that?" asked Sam.

"Well, yes," said Jake. "But we'll need to—"

"Yeah, whatever." A.J. shoved the book back into his hands. "Take Mom and go."

Sam looked startled at the word 'Mom' but followed Jake.

After a long silence, A.J. stuck her hands into the pockets of her BDUs. "So, Dad, weird enough for you?"

"What? The kid who looks like Carter but talks like me, or the kid who looks like me but talks like Carter?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

"We're all set, sir." Sam and Jake reappeared, along with a young woman wearing round glasses and black pigtails.

"Uncle Jack!" she cried, bouncing. "Aunt Sam said I should introduce myself. I'm Vivienne Samantha Jackson."

"Youngest of five," added Sam, grinning.

" _Five_?" Jack repeated, as the 'Gate _kawooshed_ to life.

Vivienne and Jake hugged them both— A.J. saluted again. "See you in thirty years!" she called, as her parents stepped through the wormhole.

Daniel and Teal'c were waiting on the ramp. "What happened?"

Jack slung an arm over the archaeologist's shoulders. "Daniel. Meet any hot brunettes lately?"

Over Daniel's splutter, he heard Sam giggle, and grinned.

THE END


End file.
